Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable (僕は友達が少ない ぽーたぶる) is a visual novel game published by Namco Bandai Games. It was released on February 23, 2012 in Japan. The regular edition is called the Neighborhood Pack while the limited edition version is called the Limited Edition Super Unlucky Box (僕は友達が少ない ぽーたぶる 限定版 超残念BOX). A strategy guide book was also released for the game. Gameplay The game uses the Live2D system. It is played as a visual novel, meaning the player doesn't necessarily take control of anything or anyone. It is played through like a novel, with the player making choices to further the narrative. Limited Edition Version Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable - Limited Edition Super Unlucky Box This limited edition box comes with a multitude of special features, like a 95-page artbook, a DVD featuring a live-drama using the Live2D system, game commentary etc., four spoof slip-on covers, three art cards, a download code for a custom PSP theme and a copy of Sena's favorite eroge, Kirameki School Life SP - The Wonder Years, which is another visual novel game. App Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai iP was an app used to promote the then-upcoming release of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Portable. Launched by Bandai Namco Games, the IOS application uses the same Live2D system that the game uses to animate its characters. It features Yozora Mikazuki as an interactable character. The app user can poke and pinch at the Yozora to receive different reactions. The app also includes several other features, such as a schedule, an alarm, a clock and access to the game's Twitter page. The official timeline updates the user on the game through its Twitter account. A link to the game's official website is also included. Plot Summary The Neighbor's Club decide to host a summer training camp on a private, tropical island owned by the Kashiwazaki family as part of their club activities. The island is a southern island. The game revolves around Kodaka and the interactions with his fellow club-mates as results of his (the player's) decisions. Trivia * A small appendix book for the game was released by ''Comic Alive'' in their March 2012 issue. Hagagata Booklet front.png|Front cover Hagagata booklet back.png|Back cover * The game was originally set for a January 26 release but was postponed to February 23 to improve the game and raise user satisfaction.Famitsu Links * Game site Gallery Haganai_Game_Stuff.jpg Haganai Portable Set.jpg Portable regular version.jpg|Regular edition. Called the Neighborhood Pack PSP.JPG Haganai Portable back cover.jpg PSP 2.JPG Haganai Portable Countdown.jpg|Image from the game's countdown site. Haganai iP interface.png|App's interface Portable Start Screen.png|Game's starting screen In-game Models Kodaka Portable.jpg Yozora Portable.jpg Sena Portable.jpg Rika Portable.jpg Yukimura Portable.jpg Kobato Portable.jpg Maria Portable.jpg Limited Edition Spoof Covers PSP spoof cover (1).jpg|"Taynle of Friend", a ''Tales of'' spoof PSP spoof cover (2).jpg|"THE iDOLLM@STER SP", a ''The Idolmaster'' spoof PSP spoof cover (3).jpg|"Tetsuken Tag Tournament 2", a ''Tekken'' spoof PSP spoof cover (4).jpg|"Kami Eater", a ''God Eater'' spoof References Category:Video games Category:Media